The Marching Möbians
by NowLoadingBackup
Summary: Cliché high school A/U? What about a high school marching band A/U? Not so cliché anymore, huh? Silvaze, Sonamy, Knuxouge, Taiream, ShadowxOC. Rated M for crude humor, sexual references (future) and sexual humor, and adult language. No sexual content in this one. I do not talk. I am just a writer.


**A/N: New fic! Hope you enjoy :)**

**I do not talk. I am just a writer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic The Hedgehog or any characters of the Sonic Team. They belong to SEGA. Trust me, if I owned them, I wouldn't be writing this story. I'd be rich as fuck.**

_Chapter One: Leadership Training._

"So, I know that we're all trying to be leaders, but what positions are we trying to fill?" A red echidna asked before being flicked on the shoulder by the ivory bat sitting next to him.

"What kind of question is that, Knucklehead? Obviously we're trying out for the positions available," She said, scoffing.

"Actually Rouge, I think what Knuckles meant was who is gonna try out for what," A blue hedgehog said as Knuckles nodded.

"Well then, why didn't he just say that instead of being difficult?" Rouge asked, scowling.

"I figured you'd know what I meant."

"Obviously we didn't."

"No. Obviously _you_ didn't. _I_ understood him perfectly."

"Oh, shut up Sonic. Nobody asked for your two cents," the bad sneered as the door to the band room opened with its usual creak.

A twin tailed fox walked in and sat down in one of the chairs near the three Möbians. "Hey fellas. Hey Rouge," he said, taking his bookbag off and setting it near his chair.

"Sup Tails. Where's Cream?" Sonic said.

Tails scoffed. "I don't know. Why are you assuming I know where she is? I'm not keeping tabs on her; I'm not her keeper. My goodness, can I walk into a room without getting drilled on the whereabouts of my friend? Damn," The fox said -perhaps a little too apprehensively.

"Whoa, calm down. I just asked because I know that you two have the same fourth period."

"Oh. Sorry then," Tails said as he scratched the back of his head embarrassingly.

"Why are you so defensive anyway?" Sonic asked.

"Cause he likes Cream," Rouge said as Tails' face flushed.

"I don't! We're just good friends," Tails said.

"Yeah, and I'm not the best Sousaphone player in this room," Knuckles said sarcastically.

"You're the only Sousaphone player in this room," Rouge said, turning towards Knuckles.

"Exactly, so that makes me the best."

Just as Rouge was about to tell him how idiotic his comment was, did the Band room door creak open again; allowing for a small rabbit, a lavender cat, and a silver hedgehog to enter.

"Hey Cream. What's up Silver and Blaze," Tails said as the three sat down in the three open seats next to him.

"Notice how he addressed Cream first," Sonic whispered, causing Knuckles and Rouge to snicker.

"Hey guys. Whats up?" Silver said, setting his Gatorade down between his feet.

"Nothing, we just been listening to this lovely couple over here argue," Sonic said, motioning to Knuckles and Rouge.

"We weren't arguing," Rouge said, pointing a finger in Sonic's face.

"Bullshit," he said, pushing her hand away.

"Anybody seen Amy and Shadow?" Blaze asked before discretely snatching Silver's Gatorade off of the ground.

"Shads is gonna be late cause he had to make up a test; and Ames is…right there," Sonic said, pointing to a pink hedgehog coming through the doorway.

"I heard my name, what's up?" Amy said as she made her way to the empty chair next to Sonic.

"We was just wondering where you were," Knuckles said, leaning his chair back on two legs.

"I had went to the bathroom."

"Understandable. But, back to what I was saying before everyone got here, what leadership positions are we gonna be?"

"What's available?" Silver asked before noticing that Blaze had stolen his Gatorade. He took it back and scowled at her as she giggled.

"The usual: Drum Major, Field Commander, Administrative Captain, Woodwind Captain, Brass Captain, Drumline Captain, Color Guard Captain, and Section Leaders," Tails said.

"I think as long as Blaze or Knuckles don't decide that they wanna be Drum Major, then we're good," Amy said, looking at the feline and echidna.

"I don't wanna be Drum Major. Too much pressure," Blaze said as she tried to snatch Silver's Gatorade again.

"Why can't I be Drum Major?" Knuckles asked, crossing his arms.

"Because we need you on the Sousa," Tails said as Amy nodded her head in agreement.

"I think that Sonic should be the Drum Major," Cream said as Sonic shook his head.

"Me, Drum Major? Nah," he said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"No, I think that's a good idea. You'd be a great Drum Major," Amy said.

"Yeah, you fit the roll. You're a great marcher, you're confident, and you're a senior. Well, a rising senior anyway," Cream said, backing Amy's statement.

"This is true, but I don't think that Drum Major is fit for me. I never pictured myself leading a marching band," Sonic said.

"Aw, c'mon Sonic. I think they're right. You should be Drum Major," Silver said.

"Seriously? You guys really think that I should be Drum Major?" He asked.

"Damn straight," Knuckles said as Rouge nodded.

"Alright then, I guess I'll be Drum Major," Sonic said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright," Cream said with a smile.

"Now that we have Drum Major out of the way, we need to figure out the next position; which is Field Commander," Tails said.

"That's easy. Shads'll probably go for it since I'm gonna be Drum Major."

"How do you know?" Rouge asked, crossing her arms and staring at him.

"Cause he told me in Trig that he might try for it. He said it was easier that being Drum Major."

"No it's not. He would actually have to do more work than you because he'd have to memorize the scores for the music, memorize his music, and memorize his drill," Silver said.

Sonic shrugged again,"Well, that's what he said that he wanted to do. I'm not gonna try to talk him out of it."

"Alright, fine. Sonic's going for Drum Major and Shadow's going for Field Commander. What about Administrative Captain?" Cream asked.

Knuckles shot his hand in the air. "Me all day. I call that position."

"Ew, you wanna be the drill captain?" Rouge asked, making a face.

"Yeah. I'm the best marcher in the band, it would be smart to give me that position."

"Someone's feeling them self," Tails said as Knuckles scowled.

"It's not cockiness, it's confidence," he said.

"Too much confidence," Tails mumbled, too low for the echidna to hear.

"Fine then. Knuckles is the drill captain. What about the Woodwind Captain?" Rouge said.

Cream's hand shot up as she excitedly jumped out of her chair. "Ooh, me! I wanna do it!"

"Well, you've certainly got the enthusiasm for it," Amy said as Cream giggled and sat back down.

"Well, as a rising senior clarinet player, I feel that I should get that position. Unless Silver wants to take it, then I'll just be the clarinet Section Leader."

Silver shook his head. "Nah, you can have it. I just wanna be the alto sax Section Leader."

"Really? Thanks!" A huge smile appeared on Cream's face as she said,"I'm gonna be the Woodwind Captain."

"Good for you," Tails said with a smile. "Now, I think that Blaze should be the Brass Captain…"

"Me, why?" The feline asked, giving Tails a confused look.

"Why? Why not? You're the best trumpet player in the band. Not to take anything away from myself or any of the other trumpet players, but you are really, really good," Tails said.

"This is true, but I honestly thought that you would want to be the Brass Captain. I mean, you do play other brass instruments."

"I can't play the trombone and baritone well though. I'm best at trumpet; but even at my best, I still say you're better than me," Tails said as Silver nodded.

"He's right. You are the best trumpet player in the band, I think you should do it," he said, patting Blaze on the shoulder.

"For real?" She asked, looking at her group of friends. Everyone in the group nodded and voiced their opinions before Blaze said,"Alright. I'll do it."

"And with Ames being the only percussionist in the room, that leaves her with the Drumline Captain position," Sonic said as Amy smiled.

"And so that leaves moi with the Color Guard Captain position," Rouge said with a smirk.

"Eh, I don't know. You did win the award for 'Most Likely To Hit You With A Flag' this year at the Band Banquet," Sonic said as Knuckles snickered.

"And last year," he said before being elbowed by the bat.

"And the year before that," Cream said before receiving a sharp glare.

"And your eighth grade year," Amy said as Rouge scoffed.

"That wasn't my fault. If you got hit with a flag, it meant you were in the way," The bat said, crossing her arms.

"Whatever Bat-girl," Knuckles said as their Band Director came into the room.

"What's up Mr. Vector," Sonic said as the crocodile unlocked the door to his office and went in.

"Hey guys. I'm sorry I'm late. This thing was supposed to start at four and it's 4:15…"

"No, it's cool. You gave us a chance to discuss who should be what," Silver said as Vector came out of his office with a clipboard.

He looked around the group with a confused look on his face before saying, "Where's Shadow?"

"He's making up his Trig test. He'll be here, it'll just be a little late though," Sonic said.

Vector nodded his head. "Alright. I need you guys and few gals to sign in on this sheet," he said, tapping the clipboard with an ink pen. He handed the utensils to Silver. "Just write your name, grade, and which leadership position you want."

Silver handed the clipboard and pen to Blaze before saying, "Ladies first."

Blaze smiled at Silver before taking the clipboard and handing it to Tails. "Here you go Tails. Ladies first," She said as the group burst into fits of laughter.

Tails scowled and crossed his arms. "You're hilarious Blaze. I have to wonder why you're not a comedian," he said with a sarcastic tone as the feline smirked and signed the sheet.

The clipboard made its way around the group of friends before it ended up back in Vector's hands. The crocodile looked over it and then said, "Silver, why didn't you put down to be the Woodwind Captain?"

"I don't wanna be the Woodwind Captain. I'm fine with being the alto sax Section Leader."

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm cool with just being a Section Leader."

Vector shrugged before walking over to his podium and setting the list down on it. "So, I take it that Shadow's gonna be the Field Commander?"

"Yep," a voice said from the entrance of the room. The voice belonged to a black hedgehog with red streaks in his fur and quills.

"Hiya Shads. How was your Trig test?" Sonic asked as a scowl made its way across Shadow's face.

"I told you to stop calling me that. And it was alright," the darker hedgehog said before pulling up a chair and sitting next to Silver.

"Alright then. Now that everyone's here, we can get started," Vector said, clasping his hands together. "You all have been members of this school's marching band for at least three years; meaning that you all know what the program is like, correct?"

The group nodded, each individual voicing their opinion.

"Alright, alright," Vector said, getting them to stop talking. "Because you all know the program so very well, you should know how to lead it. Right?"

The group nodded and voiced their agreement once more.

"Good, good. So, as the new leaders of Möbius High School's Marching Band, you all must learn the basic rules and commands of a Marching Band Leader." Vector stepped in front of the podium, allowing for the group to see him better. "The first command you will need to learn to teach is the Attention command."

The crocodile clapped his hands together four times at a moderately quick tempo before saying in a loud, strong voice,"_Band ten hut!_"

In unison, as an automatic response to the command, they all stood and faced their band director before saying in unison, "M-S-H-S!" (Möbius Senior High School)

Their backs were straight, their hands curled into light fists and held at their waistline, their necks straight and heads facing forward, and their legs together with their feet at forty-five degree angles. Their gaze was directed forward, and their faces held a blank expression with not even a hint of a smile on their lips.

Vector gave a satisfied smirk before saying, "At ease."

Just as quickly as the group went to attention did they fall out of it and fall back into their chairs.

"Seeing you guys snap to Attention never gets old. Anyway, Attention is a very basic command; and it's the first command you teach, simply because you can't do anything else before getting called to Attention. In order to march, you have to be called to Attention, then called to mark time, and then be called to forward or backward march. Get what I'm saying?"

They nodded.

"Alright, cool. So, attention is four loud claps at a semi-quick tempo followed by the words 'Band ten hut'. When you say that, it has to match the tempo that you clapped. And when you clap, you want to make sure that you don't cup your hands or make straight up palm-to-palm contact. You want your fingers of one hand to meet the center of the palm on the other and you want your hand to be curved slightly forward to make the clap loud as loud as possible. Got it?"

The group nodded and a few individuals voiced a "yes Sir."

Vector grinned and said, "Great. So can I have Mr. Drum Major come up to the podium and call the 'band' to attention?"

Sonic got out of his chair and made his way over to the crocodile. "Am I the only one practicing this command?"

Vector shook his head. "No, everyone needs to learn this command. Just in case they need to call their section to attention."

Sonic shrugged and took a deep breath before giving four loud claps and saying,"Band ten hut!"

"_Ooh_," Knuckles said as Rouge and Amy applauded him.

"That boy Sonic. Calling us to attention," Silver said as Sonic chuckled.

"Sounding all official," Tails said with a nod of his head.

"Like a sergeant," Cream said as Shadow stood up.

"It was alright, but I can do better," he said, walking up to the podium.

"Alright then Shads. You think you can do better, then go ahead and try," Sonic said with a smirk as he went back to his seat.

Shadow took a deep breath before clapping his hands together and barking out the command for Attention, much louder Sonic had.

"_Ooh_," Knuckles said again as the group looked at Shadow with wide eyes.

"I didn't know he could get that loud," Amy whispered to Sonic, who nodded his head in agreement.

Vector cleared his throat. "He did get extremely loud, which is very impressive, however; his clap was weak," He said, turning to Shadow. "We'll have to work on that, because in order for the command to be executed correctly, your clap and your voice need to be strong."

"Hah hah," Sonic gloated, pointing at the dark hedgehog and laughing.

"Don't get cocky Sonic, because your clap was weak too," the crocodile said as the group (minus Sonic) began laughing.

Sonic scowled at his friends and said,"It's not funny. I'd like to see you guys do better."

Knuckles stood and walked to the podium. "You got it man. One perfect Attention command coming up."

"Now watch he fuck this _all_ up," Silver whispered to Blaze, making her cover her mouth to prevent from laughing out loud.

Knuckles smirked and executed the command, rather weakly; making everyone laugh.

"I knew he wasn't gonna do it right!" Silver said, pointing at the echidna and making the group laugh harder. "How are you gonna be all cocky and then sound like a thirteen year old girl?"

"Whatever Silver. I'd like to see you get up here and do better," Knuckles said, crossing his arms.

"Alright then, I will." Silver stood and made his way to the podium. "Watch and learn." He clapped his hands loudly and executed the command perfectly.

"Forget being a section leader, you wanna be Drum Major?" Tails asked.

"Pssh, nah. I can't be a Drum Major, I'll leave that to Sonic," Silver said with a dismissive wave of his hand.

"You sure? Because that was a great job at calling the command," Vector said as Silver made his way back to his seat.

"I'm positive. I'm fine with Section Leader."

Vector shrugged. "Alright then. Tails, it's your turn."

"My turn already, huh?" The fox asked, standing and walking to the podium.

"Yep, it's your turn. Round out the fellas. Do great," the crocodile said, patting him on the shoulder.

Tails shrugged and said, "Alright." He executed the command; not very strong, but not weak either.

"Hey, that wasn't bad Tails. It wasn't great, but it wasn't bad either," Sonic said as everyone nodded.

"It was way better than Knuckles," Silver sneered, making everyone laugh.

"Shut up pot-head," the echidna said, throwing a mechanical pencil at the hedgehog.

Silver caught the pencil and examined it. "Hmm…this is a good pencil. I'm keeping this sucker," he said, putting the pencil in his bookbag.

"Hey! Give me my pencil back!" Knuckles whined.

"No. You threw it at me, so you must not have wanted it."

"Mr. Vector, he stole my pencil. Make him give it back," the echidna whined, turning to Vector, but pointing at Silver.

The crocodile sighed. "Silver, give him his pencil back."

"Why? So he can throw it at me again?"

"I'm not gonna throw it at you."

"How do I know that?"

"Because if I throw it at you, I know you'll take it."

"Can you please give him his pencil back so we can move on?" Blaze asked with an irritated sigh.

Silver sucked his teeth and dug in his bookbag before throwing the pencil at the echidna.

"For you two to be almost grown, you act like children," Vector said as the ladies in the group nodded.

"He started it," Silver said, pointing at Knuckles.

The crocodile sighed. "Whatever. Tails, go sit down. One of you ladies, come up to the podium so you can practice the command."

Tails went and sat back down next to Cream as Rouge stood and made her way to the front.

"Prepare to be amazed," she said before clapping her hands together and executing the command.

"_Ooh_," Knuckles said for the third time that day.

"Can you choose a different reaction?" Amy asked, turning to the echidna.

"Why? What's wrong with my reaction?"

"Hearing you go '_ooh_' every time someone calls the command well gets annoying."

"I agree. Can you say something else?" Cream asked.

Knuckles sighed,"Fine. Since my reaction is so annoying, I'll say something else."

"Anywho," Vector said, turning to the bat. "That was a good job Rouge."

"Did you expect anything less?" Rouge said with a smirk.

"Okay, you are feeling yourself to the max. Crank it down a couple of notches," Amy said, standing up and making her way to the podium.

"I am not. It's just confidence," the bat said as she went back to her seat.

"Over-confidence…"

"Will you quit talking shit and call the command?" Silver said, cutting Amy off.

"Talking what? Did you just curse?" Vector asked, looking at the hedgehog in disbelief.

Silver covered his mouth and hung his head. "…Yeah."

The crocodile pointed to the spot on the ground in front of him. "Drop."

Silver sighed and got out of his seat before dropping to the ground as the was told. "How many mountain climbers do I need to do?"

"Seventy-five."

"Whoa! Dang! A whole seventy and a five?" Sonic sneered as Silver turned his head and glared at him.

"Hush Sonic, before I make you drop too," Vector said. "Silver, you know how to do these; you start on my command and each alternation of three is equal to one. Up!"

Hearing the command, Silver rose his body off of the ground, holding himself up by his hands and the balls of his feet.

"Start!"

The hedgehog obeyed and began his mountain climbers, alternating between legs; and for every three alternations he did, he completed one mountain climber (i.e. one, two, three, one; one, two, three, two). This went on for quite a few minutes, until Silver had completed all of his assigned seventy-five. Then, he rose up to a standing position and walked back to his seat.

"Watch your mouth," Vector said.

"He can't, it moves too fast," Blaze sneered; receiving laughter from the group but a withering glare from Silver.

"Very funny," He said as he sat down.

"Oh c'mon. You know I'm just messing with you," The feline said, nudging him playfully.

"Can you two flirt later? We're wasting time," Amy said.

"We're not even flirting," The two said in unison.

"Yeah, whatever. You're always flirting and then playing it off; but that's none of my business," The rose mumbled before executing the attention command in a mediocre fashion.

"Hey, not bad Ames. Not bad," Sonic said as his girlfriend made her way back to her seat.

Cream stood up and made her way to the front with a confident look on her face. "Okay you guys, watch and learn. This is how a real leader calls a band to Attention," she said before clapping her hands together and giving the command.

All was silent for a minute before Sonic said,"So, when we give the command, are we supposed to sound like the chipettes from Alvin and the Chipmunks?"

The group, minus Tails, burst into laughter; their faces turning red and sides hurting from laughing so much. Then, Tails crossed his arms and said,"That's not funny. I think she did just fine."

"Oh please Fox-Boy, you're only saying that because you like her," Shadow said as the twin tailed fox's face flushed.

"I don't like her! I'm just sticking up for my friend," he said as Cream made her way back to her seat.

"Tails, it's okay. It was pretty funny," she said, patting him on the shoulder before sitting.

"Aww, isn't that cute," Knuckles said as Tails glared at him.

"You guys can play matchmaker later. Right now, we need to round out the ladies' turn at calling Attention; and who better to do that with than our best trumpet player," Vector said as Blaze stood up and made her way to the front.

"If I mess this up, don't make fun of me," She said before executing the command. Her voice was on the weak side, but her clap was confident.

"That was good, Blaze," Rouge said as the feline waved her hand dismissively and went back to her seat.

"It was alright. Wasn't anything special."

"Alright Sonic and Shadow, since you two are going to be trying out for Drum Major and Field Commander, you're gonna need to learn how to conduct," Vector said to the two hedgehogs in his office. "In order to help you learn, I had our old Drum Major, Taylor, come by. She's gonna show you the four styles of conducting while I run down to the copy room and make another copy of this score."

Vector left the room and a black falcon with long legs stood up out of her chair and walked over to the hedgehogs. "Hey fellas. Ready to learn how to conduct?"

"I'm ready to learn anything that you're willing to teach me," Shadow said with a smirk.

Sonic rolled his eyes and handed him a water bottle from the pack on the ground. "Quench your thirst, man. Taylor doesn't want you."

The darker hedgehog scowled and said,"No one was talking to you."

"So? You know I'm right," Sonic said.

"Guys, shut up so I can teach you how to conduct," Taylor said, crossing her arms.

"Anything you say Taylor," Shadow said as Sonic pretended to gag.

"Alright, so you guys know the pattern of conducting, right?"

"Isn't it 'down, left, right, up'?" Sonic asked.

"It's 'down, right, left, up'," Shadow corrected and then looked over at the falcon with a smirk.

"Yeah. You bring your hands down to your ictus before going to your right, to your left, and back up. Like this," Taylor said and then began demonstrating a basic style conducting pattern. She brought her hand to her ictus before bouncing it lightly and moving to the right, the left, and back up.

"So, like, what style is that?" Sonic asked, attempting to mimic the falcon's actions.

"This is basic. It's the easiest one to learn."

"How many different styles are there?" Shadow asked as he matched her motions.

"There are four: basic, arrow, legato, and strict," she said, turning around to see the two hedgehogs conducting perfectly in the basic pattern. "Good job guys."

"Thanks Taylor. So, how do we know which style to use?" Shadow asked as Sonic nodded his head in agreement with his question.

"Basic style you can use any time with any style of music because its nothing really distinctive about it. The movements can fit any rhythm to any piece."

"What about arrow and all the other ones?" Sonic asked.

"Arrow is a style that you typically use for Marching Band style music. It has a type of poppy, up-beat movement to match the music that Marching bands play," The falcon said as she demonstrated the arrow style. She brought her hand down to her ictus and bounced it before moving right, bouncing it again, moving to the left, and moving it back up. The movements from left to right were steeper than in basic style, so the pattern seemed to draw the shape of an arrow. "If you don't learn anything else, learn arrow. It's the main one you guys are gonna use for everything you play."

The hedgehogs nodded and started to mimic Taylor's conducting pattern, Shadow mastering it before Sonic.

"What's the other two?" Sonic asked, ceasing his conducting to massage his arms, which had become sore.

Taylor stopped conducting and chuckled. "Arms hurt don't they?"

"Hell yeah. Conducting is painful; this shit hurt," he said.

Shadow chuckled and continued to practice the style. "Come on Mr. Drum Major, keep conducting. You're gonna have to get used to the pain," the darker hedgehog sneered.

"Oh shut up, I know your arms hurt too. You're just showing off for her," Sonic said, pointing to the falcon.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not," Shadow said before winking at Taylor, who rolled her eyes.

"Can we steer this conversation back to something relevant; such as the conducting styles you two idiots are supposed to be learning?" Taylor asked, crossing her arms.

"Girl, I'll do anything for you," Shadow said.

"She's way outta your league," Sonic whispered, loud enough for Shadow to hear, but too quiet for Taylor to.

"Whatever! I can get her!"

"Guys, please! Can we talk about this later?"

"We can, but Sonic keeps bringing it up."

"We can settle it now. Taylor, tell Shadow how you feel about him so he can quit feeling himself," Sonic said as Shadow stopped conducting and crossed his arms.

Taylor sighed. "Fine. Shadow, I like you when you're being yourself and not showing off in front of me. That makes you annoying. Now, can we please continue?"

"Wait, did I hear you correctly? Did you just say that you _like_ him?" Sonic asked as Shadow stood dumbfounded with his mouth agape.

"Look, we'll address this later. Right now, I need to teach you the other two conducting styles."

"Fine, fine we can talk about this later," Sonic said, waving his hand dismissively.

"No, not we as in you, me, and Shadow. We as in just me and Shadow," the falcon said.

"What? Why just you and him?"

"Because he's the one that likes me. Now, can we please get back on topic?"

"Go ahead. Do what you gotta do," Sonic said.

Taylor began conducting in a new style, bringing her hands down firmly on her ictus and then conducting the pattern in a type of line. "Alright guys, this style is called 'strict'. It's relatively easy."

"And when do we use this?" Sonic asked.

"During drum breaks."

The two hedgehogs began practicing the simple style and mastered it after only a few minutes. Then, Taylor began a new style, changing her firm hand movements to more smooth and connected ones. "This style is legato. Anyone wanna take a guess at when you use it?"

"Given the name of the style, I'd have to say that you use it in a chorale or really slow piece," Shadow said, mimicking the style along with Sonic.

"And you're right. But you could also use it when you have a section in a song that should be played really smooth and connected," The falcon said as she ceased her conducting to watch Sonic and Shadow.

Just then, Vector came back into the office with two copies of a music score. "Here you go fellas. On the last day of Spring Spring Band Camp, you two are gonna be evaluated by your peers to see who gets to be Drum Major," Vector said, handing the two hedgehogs the music.

Sonic took his copy and said,"Why are we competing for Drum Major? We already settled who was gonna be what position."

"I know, but this is to see who's better fit. You know, see who's the better leader, who can conduct better, who can call the commands better."

"So, it's like a competition?" Shadow asked with a smirk.

"If you want to look at it that way, then yeah," Vector said.

"Alright then Shads, let the best man win," Sonic said, extending his hand for the darker hedgehog to shake.

"Oh, I intend to," Shadow said, shaking his hand firmly.

"So, you can look up score and listen to it on JW Pepper so that you know what the music sounds like."

"Is this what we're playing next year?" Shadow asked.

"No. You'll find that out at Spring Band Camp," Vector said before leaving the office.

"So, should we listen to this now while we have Taylor in here to help or…" Sonic began, but was cut off by Shadow.

"It's 4:45. It's time to go," he said, looking at the clock on Vector's desk.

Sonic shrugged and walked out of the office.

"Whoa, say what? Taylor actually likes him back?" Knuckles said as the group made their way from the Band Room to the Student Parking Lot.

"Yeah, she told us," Sonic said as he took Amy's hand.

"So, why did she wait until her senior year to tell him how she felt? She'll be graduating and going to college in a couple of months," Tails said as they exited the school.

"Maybe she didn't start feeling this year," Silver said with a shrug.

"Regardless, I think that it would be pointless for them to start dating now. Graduation is a month away and all rising freshmen have to report to their college campuses by the first day of July," Rouge said as she followed Knuckles to his Ford Fusion.

"She has a point. It's unhealthy for a distance strain to be put on a relationship in the early stages," Blaze said, walking over to the driver's side of Silver's Camaro.

"Whoa, who said you could drive?" Silver asked, looking at the feline as if she were crazy.

"Please?" Blaze asked with a pleading smile.

Silver sighed before saying, "Alright, fine. I'll let you drive this time."

Blaze grinned triumphantly and got in the car as Tails led Cream to his Range Rover and Sonic led Amy to his Mustang.

"Anywho, back to relevant topics; if they do become a couple, I don't think that they'll work out," Amy said before getting in Sonic's car.

"I don't know. I think that we should stop trying to play destiny and just let things happen," Cream said, getting into the passenger's side of Tails' car.

"I'm with her. Just let shit happen," Silver said as he and Blaze got into his car.

Rouge shrugged before she and Knuckles got into the car with Sonic and Amy following suit in their own car.

**A/N: First chapter in this story that I hope to continue.  
><strong>

**If you would like the link to the score that Vector gave Sonic and Shadow, it's: : / / w w w . - / . J s p ? (Remove spaces). Click on the "view details" tab next to "Danny Elfman Closer", scroll down, and hit the play button underneath the listen tab. **

**I do not talk. I am just a writer.**


End file.
